elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Governor's Hall
The Governor's Hall is a large residence belonging to Odral Helvi. Located atop a hill north of the town center, its design is typical of western Imperial architecture and resembles a small fort, complete with five towers. It serves as a gathering place for local members of House Hlaalu and it is home to a number of service providers. Description Through an archway at the top of the exterior stairs there are three doors leading inside. A desk greets visitors who enter through the main door and Cunius Pelelius, a charter-holder and principal of the Caldera Mine, is standing nearby. To the right of the entry is a shelving unit containing decorative silverware and three small chests on the bottom shelf. The unlocked chest to the left contains a variety of alchemy ingredients. The remaining two are both locked (level 35) and contain fifty gold each. An assassin Foves Arenim, and a nightblade, Llaros Uvayn, wander the ground floor offering their services for a fee. The two spiral staircases nearest the entrance on the east and west sides of the building lead to a second-floor hallway connecting two towers. Olumba gro-Boglar wanders the hall, otherwise there is nothing of interest here. The staircases continue up to the tower summits, but are void of people, items, and doors. The two spiral staircases furthest from the entrance lead to a private area of the second floor, consisting of two rooms that serve as Odral Helvi's living quarters. Odral is found in the eastern room, a long and narrow space with a bed, table, and an unlocked closet containing expensive clothing. Other than Odral himself, there is little of interest here. The western room contains another bed, Odral's closet and his chest. The closet is locked (level 65) and contains an Amulet of Mighty Blows along with common clothing. On top of the closet is a small chest that may be difficult to see without jumping. It contains a random quantity of gold and is locked (level 35) and trapped with a Hand of Sleep trap. Next to the closet is Odral's chest. It is locked (level 40) and trapped with a Misfortunate Touch trap, but can also be opened with Odral's key. It contains a unique set of the Brief History of the Empire books, family heirlooms bound in gold. A ledger revealing details of underhanded activities at the mines is also found within. The central staircase is not connected to the building's second floor. At the summit there are a number of barrels, baskets, and crates containing a variety of items, including a couple of leveled weapons and several pieces of steel armor. Quests Books for Vala Gentleman Jim Stacey of the Thieves Guild requests that the Nerevarine relieve Odral Helvi of his prized unique editions of A Brief History of the Empire. He states, "It is not just the charity that is important, but stealing from the unjust." The books are to be donated in the name of Bal Molagmer to a school operated by Vala Catraso. Donation from Cunius Pelelius Iulus Truptor of the Imperial Cult is having trouble collecting a donation of five-hundred gold pledged to the Widows and Orphans Fund. Cunius refuses to fulfill his obligation, but can be blackmailed to do it with evidence of corruption found at Governor's Hall. Erroneous Documents Odral Helvi would like the Nerevarine to travel to the Hlaalu Records building in Vivec City with a "corrected" land deed, and quietly swap it with the original. Rent and Taxes Odral instructs Nerevarine to collect fifty drakes owed by two farmers in the Ascadian Isles region, or kill them if they refuse to pay. His true motives become clear upon return, collecting the gold results in a loss of disposition while slaying the farmers results in an increase. Sealed Orders Odral has some orders to be delivered to the Hlaalu Treasury in Vivec. His instructions specify that they are not to be read, and must be handed over to an assistant clerk rather than the head of the treasury. Shipment of Ebony Odral instructs the Nerevarine to deliver five pieces of raw ebony to Drinar Varyon, a known smuggler. Odral says that, "He will deliver them to... friends of mine on the mainland." Shut the Mines Down Garisa Llethri of House Redoran wants the Caldera mine shut down due to growing concerns over corruption. Although he prefers that the slaves be organized for a revolt, or simply freed, this can also be performed by slaughtering Odral Helvi at Governor's Hall, and Stlennius Vibato at the Mining Company Office. The Caldera Spy Odral requests that the Nerevarine recover contracts stolen from the Caldera mine, and kill whoever is responsible for the theft. Once discovering the thief's identity, the Nerevarine can convince her to hand over the documents peacefully, or execute her. Notable items *Amulet of Mighty Blows *''Odral's History of the Empire 1'' *''Odral's History of the Empire 2'' *''Odral's History of the Empire 3'' *''Odral's History of the Empire 4'' *''Secret Caldera Ledger'' Characters *Cunius Pelelius *Foves Arenim *Llaros Uvayn *Odral Helvi *Olumba gro-Boglar Services *Cunius Pelelius **Light Armor **Sneak **Speechcraft *Foves Arenim **Light Armor **Lockpicks **Marksman **Probes **Short Blade *Llaros Uvayn **Alteration spells **Destruction spells **Illusion spells **Mysticism spells *Odral Helvi **Acrobatics **Hand-to-Hand **Sneak *Olumba gro-Boglar **Acrobatics **Hand-to-Hand **Sneak Appearances * ru:Зал Правительства Category:Morrowind: Caldera Locations Category:Morrowind: Homes